From the beginning to the end
by Neo-Firebolt
Summary: From the start of James' first year to Harry's last year and to his victory over Voldemort. May start out boring but will end good.


Harry Potter FAN FICTION  
  
By : Jerico Daniel Eustaquio  
  
= Kaiser-Bolt  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, etc. I only own the plot, and some other invented characters. I'll tell you who's the owner, the great, smart, brave, cunning, did I mention great? And famous author: Joanne Kathleen Rowling, J.K. Rowling, for short. Now, let's get on with the fiction story!  
  
CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING  
  
James Potter, a thin and little small for his age, was like everybody in his neighborhood, a normal boy. He knew that he was a wizard, but he never knew that there was something about him very special. His parents always told him that he is talented, after looking from his head to his toes. He tried predicting the time and weather by looking at the sky, he was never good at this. One time, he predicted that it will be another clear and sunny day, and the second later, he found himself wet outside his house with a rain. He tried reading minds, but he never expected to read his own, which meant he was also never good at this.  
One lazy afternoon, James lied down to his bed and started to think at what would happen at his birthday celebration to be held in their house, probably mansion, in sometime next week. Le thought and thought but never thought of a single idea that might be an addition to his laughter at the party. He lied there, thinking, thinking… he felt tired and tired and… he felt asleep.  
  
James was shouting "Hurry!" and then when looked around, he saw a fast green flash hit him on his chest, and then he wakes up. He had been having the same dream ever since he was little. He assumed that he was dreaming of his older self in the future, but it was like an incomplete dream, he know that he'd been shouting two names, a female and a boy. Probably, the female was his future wife and the boy was his son, but he never did try to focus this, he focused on the green light and where it came from. James looked at his watch, and then walked down to have a snack.  
"Gruff, make me a sandwich," he muttered lazily, resting his head on the table, "Just one."  
A plate appeared on his front, and a sandwich following it lowered and stayed at the plate. "Thank you," he said "Griff…" and finished the sentence. He was a gentleman, but sometimes, he just can't help himself.  
"Don't mention it, sir. For Gruff only does his duties, sir." Replied a voice. James ate the sandwich very slowly, munching and biting every piece. He took a bath, shower is another term for it. James stood in front of the mirror, trying to comb his very messy thick jet black hair, which was unruly. It took him about an hour just to comb his left side. Dinner came and he trotted down their long marble and clean staircase. His robe's always swaying back and forth movement didn't bother him too much and he was used to it. He just continued walking towards the dining room. Once he entered, he saw his father, a man with thick jet black hair and black eyes; and his mother, a woman with long brown hair and sparkling grey eyes.  
  
"Hello, mother and father," he said while moving to his chair. (His parents already sat in their chairs.)  
"Why, hello James. It's been a good day isn't it?" his father said cheerfully. "It's been very good since morning. Talking about morning, son. This morning, someone sent you a letter. The letter."  
James' mother put up a toothy grin. James answered them "I reckon I'll see it now."  
Then, a small figure with big ears, tennis-sized eyeballs, and a very long nose with six letters in his small fingers appeared in the back. It gave James all of it, and James took it.  
"Thanks, Gruff." James said cheerfully. "Please don't thank Gruff, sir." Said the House-Elf before disappearing.  
James looked at all of it. He muttered something while taking one of it. "It's all the same, why open all?" He took an envelope. The envelope had a wax seal on it, with a big H. He opened it and read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
.of WITCHRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Professor Armando Dippet  
(Order of Merlin: First class, Assistant Mugwump)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are very pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
We are very pleased to hear this. Please find an enclosed letter for the Students' requirements and a list of First year books. We await your reply by no longer that July 31. The school term stats at September 1.  
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore, Deputy Headmaster  
  
James' eyes widened. "Father, who is this Professor Dippet?" His father replied very cheerfully "Why, his still there? Well, son. He is a very old man. He is the headmaster of the school."  
"Martin, he might be replaced by Albus Dumbledore," his mother corrected his father. "Oh yes, great man, Dumbledore. He is a powerful wizard. He defeated the Dark Master in Grindellwand years before you where born. He also discovered twelve uses of Dragon's blood. Stick to him, you should." His father informed him.  
James nodded and continued reading the book list and proceeded to the requirements. He needed a wand. "Mother, where would we get all of these?" James asked. "You know, a wand?"  
"Dear, will find that in Diagon Alley. Ain't that right, Martin? First, we'll go to Gringotts to get galleons. Then, we'll trot of to the stores. Oh, how I love shopping." His mother said. "Alright, let's eat." Martin, James' father, said afterwards. James was very excited about going to this school. James hadn't been to another magic school before. James took a bite from his turkey, and another, and another… He then finished a Treacle Fudge. Next, he drank his goblet full of grape juice. He was very full, indeed. He climbed up the stairs and then brushed his teeth, which was very white.  
He went to his room, with his mind full of questions. Will I get friends there? How about enemies? What kind of wand will get? When will we go to this Diagon Alley? Will people laugh at me? What will I earn? Will the wizard world be the same, especially because You-Know-Who's out? Will I call by his name, or by this stupid nickname, You-Know-Who? James went to sleep early that night. Then, only after twelve minutes of sleep, he dreamed. Again, it was the same dream, but a little data was added. He was shouting "Take…Harry…Get..Away…From Here… Hurry!" A woman with something on her arms ran up the stairs. A laugh came from behind him, and he turned around. The man shouted chosen words and green flash hit him exactly at the chest. He fell to the cold floor with a loud thud. Then, he woke. He always gets the same dream. He washed his face and looked at the mirror, he saw himself, a boy with unruly jet black hair and great eye brows and sparkly eyes. He put on his glasses and muttered "You get very handsome everyday, my man."  
He wore his white robe and put on a wrist watch. He went down the stairs, only to see a wizard with a long pointed hat, a long white beard and a pair of half-moon spectacles. "Good morning, James," he said. "I don't think I have introduced myself…I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. I came here to check if you have received the letters."  
  
James was shocked "Whoa, are you sure, you really are Albus Dumbledore? My father told me things about you."  
Dumbledore smiled at him, and standing up, walking towards him. "Are they good things, bad things, or weird things, Young James?"  
"Well, yes sir," James said "They think you're powerful and strong and smart and all that. I believe them, and I think I should trust you too…"  
"Why is that, Young James? Do you follow them, to the point that you follow me? Tell me what you think," said Dumbledore. "I must listen to your opinion."  
James paused for awhile and thought about this, "No, Professor Albus Dumbledore," said James proudly "I believe in myself, and I believe you because there is something in you that I trust, but I couldn't explain that something."  
Dumbledore lowered his head looking at James without using his half- moon spectacles, as something glittered in his eyes, James noticed this. Something invisible hit James, it wasn't solid, it was merely an inspiration as though he thought of an idea already there. He thought of Gryffindor, which was very strange because a moment ago, they were talking about Dumbledore and just this moment, Gryffindor showed up inside Harry's mind. "Thought of something?" Dumbledore asked him before he could speak. James looked at him and needed not answering as Dumbledore smiled at him with his finger moving forward James. Dumbledore's index finger pointed at James' chest, to where his heart is placed and said silently "Be brave, Young James, for the wizarding world's future depends on it."  
"Okay… You can count on me, Professor Dumbledore. Now, about the letter…" James said. "Oh yes. I assume that already receive it. All of it?" Dumbledore asked. James nodded "Yes sir, I've received all of it." Dumbledore said to him "Well, I suggest that you read all of it." And with a loud crack, he vanished. It has been a week after Dumbledore's appearance to James. James have never said about it to his parents and was planning to tell them tonight at dinner. He never read the other five letters that Dumbledore told him about. "They just contain the same meaning," was his head's complain when reaching for the desk drawer that contains the other letters. He received a Howler, that had no one addressed to and he thought that it was just people playing jokes, and he never opened it, he just threw it into a garbage can. He wore his robe and went down to dining room. He fixed up his glasses before sitting down. They ate dinner.  
After eating, James told his parents about his conversation with Albus Dumbledore. They congratulated him, with no particular reason, maybe because he met Dumbledore.  
  
James went up to his bedroom. He remembered that his mother borrowed his eye cover for sleeping. He went to his parent's room, not knowing that there is something in the middle of the room, making him trip. He knocked over the cabinet making it open. James got up with a scratch on his palm, and it started to bleed. He never minded it. Just as he closes the cabinet, he felt something like water. This took James' eyes off his wound. He looked at the thing and his eyes widened, it wasn't even near to being water. It was a cloak. It was an invisibility cloak. He took it quickly and wore it. He looked at the mirror. He saw nothing.  
  
James sprinted downstairs to his parents.  
"Dad, it's me, James." He said. His father, talking to his mother caught his attention, and so did his mother. "James, where are you honey?" his mother asked him.  
"Just here!" he said to them excitedly. "Dad, I found your invisibility cloak."  
"Good work, James. No one's ever opened that cabinet since years ago, and look at that Martha, it's still clean, er…. Is it?" his father trying to find him. James took the cloak off "Yup, it is."  
"Look at that, Michael. You're son is stronger than you." His mother said, teasing his father. "James, son, I'll let you borrow it for the school year. Your mother will annoy me if she sees that again."  
James had a large grin for delight. He walked upstairs keeping his smile. Walking to his bedroom, James thought he was lucky, very lucky. He sat at his bed. He got up again and brushed his teeth and took a bath. Just as James got back to his bedroom, an owl came in from the open window. It was an owl with large and equal wings, it was grey that it look like it was blue, and it had black clear eyes.  
"Hello, there. Pretty little owl aren't you?" James said to it. "Wish I could keep you, blimey, I want to keep you, but mother said yesterday that we'll go into Diagon Alley to buy an owl, sorry."  
James stroked its chest with his scrawny index finger. He went to sleep. Indeed, James had the same obscure dream. He felt very dull after being hit by the same green flash. Then, after hearing the very evil laugh(coming with the flash of green light), he waked up.  
  
Knock "James Potter, sir. Please wake up, you'll be going to the Diagon Alley sir. Gruff is waking you up, sir. Please wake up," Gruff's voice squeaked. James got up and got ready. He got down to have breakfast until he heard a scream in the dining room. He ran and laugh when he reached his destination. His mother was crouching with her arms over head, his father doing the same, while Gruff was jumping to reach something moving. It was the same owl that James talked to last night. James tried to stretch his arm and his wrist folding towards to his chest. It was though, he was calling the owl. The owl caught his attention on landed.  
James could clearly see why Gruff was reaching it. It had a piece of bacon on its beak. James smiled "Mother, can I keep it?" His mother, Martha stood up. "I can clearly see that you have control over it. But why choose this, you can have any owl in the Pet Menagerie."  
James looked at the owl "It's an expert on flying. I saw it last night. That's why."  
  
James took a bath and brushed his teeth after eating his breakfast.  
It was a wonder that the owl was steady and still in his bed's frame. James couldn't think of a name for it, and he decided he would just think a name for it when he's on the way towards Hogwarts.  
He got back down and saw the Daily Prophet.  
  
He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named  
  
We have asked people, who know his identity. We have came up with an answer, but we could not put it up in the newspaper. It was so disappointing that such a noble wizard turned to the Dark Side. However, we can put his initials to good work. They are : T.M.R. If anyone learns his identity, good for them. Now, we should learn Defensive Magic to protect ourselves, from You-Know-Who. We just found out that He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named was getting more followers everyday. He has just murdered Mr. Orochid, a former great auror. He was just investigating….Story on page 13.  
  
The news caught James' attention, for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a young wizard-gone bad. Rumors flying in the neighborhood, is that, he came from Hogwarts. He didn't know what to think right now, until –  
  
"James, we're leaving." Said Michael, James' father. James moved his head from the Daily Prophet to his father.  
  
James went outside. "Awww, father, mother, do we have to travel the Muggle way?" His parents looked at him. "Yes, James we have to travel the muggle way." James went to their own car, a limousine, with the color of sparkling red. His parents went to their own conversation. James, however, just looked outside the window, not knowing he had an amazing future, just like Dumbledore had said. The gray owl was one of the things on his mind. Hogwarts was next and Dumbledore was the last.  
  
James fell asleep about twenty minutes after leaving. Again, he had the same dream about the hooded man hitting him with green flash…. He always wondered about the woman's brilliant emerald eyes… He also heard "No, James!" coming from the woman. "James, James, James! – JAMES, WAKE UP!"  
  
It was his parents. "James, son, we're here," his father told him, "Wake up, now."  
  
James opened his eyes, "We're already here?"  
  
"Yes, James boy. Now, lets go." His mother helped him get up. They got down the car. "Hungry already, are you? Lets eat at the Leaky Cauldron, what do you say Michael?"  
  
"Yes, dear. It's been years since I last ate there. Good food, James. I tell you, good food." James never saw his father act so childish. "Dad, what's wrong?"  
  
"-Wrong? Nothing's wrong.-."  
"-Never mind, James, dear-."  
"-Oh, maybe you're just…-."  
"Just what?"  
"-Just a little, you know, excited in eating in this Leaky Cauldron." James said, with a little uncertainly. His father spoke "Don't worry about Hogwarts, James. Sooner or later, you'll gain friends. Makes me remember my friends, we had a group, he had codenames, you know, what we call each other, there were only five of us. Remember them, Martha? Oh, come on, dear, they didn't play a prank on you. My name was…Er,…what was it, Martha? Oh yes, I was 'Invisible'. My friends were, uh, the only one I remember is Black, he was, let me see, 'Communication'. We all had special things, you know, very rare objects, I had my Invisibility Cloak, he had his Communication Mirrors. Very useful, wasn't it, Martha.?"  
  
"Why, yes. Michael, very, very useful," his mother said with a little laugh "And also risky. Black was caught with it and he was given detention."  
  
They entered the Leaky Cauldron and they sat. James looked at the waiter, he was about in his twenties. James called "Oh, you're Tom, the new waiter. When did you come here?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle. I came from Hogwarts, sir. I just came here, because uh, my parents were kind of dead, if you know what I mean. They're holding me back so I kind of, escaped."  
This hit James hard. Tom Marvolo Riddle? Kind of a weird name with strange initials. He thought T.M.R. Wait a minute, TMR? Where have I heard that initials before, that's it! It's You-Know-Who's initials. Then that means –  
  
James could feel his legs tremble. Just as he thought he was scared, Tom looked at him cautiously. As if, he knew that James was afraid.  
  
Tom delivered them their orders and they ate. They ate quickly, but not as fast as James. James could feel Tom the waiter stare at him. James asked them to leave quickly, his parents agreed and they turned into another door.  
  
"Mom, Dad? We used the other door," James asked "How can we go to the Alley if we'll go into an empty space." He said, peering in the holes the door have.  
  
"Don't worry James. We know how to get there." His father told him as they opened the door and they stepped outside.  
  
"You do it, Michael." Martha told his father. His father, stood near to a brick wall, pulled his wand out of his pocket and tapped the wall multiple times and muttered "That's it, Two up and…Three across."  
  
The brick wall was moving. A moment later, James wasn't looking at a wall, he was looking at an alley, a big alley, a busy alley, an alley with many shops, an alley James was looking forward to, an alley, The Diagon Alley. 


End file.
